


Having away with them

by Jcat



Category: One Direction (Band), Union J (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Multi, Rimming, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-20 02:45:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jcat/pseuds/Jcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Could you write about Harry and Louis coming back from tour and 'having their way' with george their boyfriend, maybe teasing and toys and smut? :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Having away with them

**Author's Note:**

> Smut lies beyond here.

The tour being over was a relief for both Harry and Louis. It meant they could relax, forget about fans and try having a normal relationship together... Or they would have if their flatmate wasn’t there with his boyfriend.  
Having George Shelley as a roommate was a difficult choice but as they both stayed away from home a lot it meant they didn’t have to worry about people breaking into the house having George there but walking in to see George and Josh Cuthbert grinding on the couch was a no-no for them. Or for Harry at least.  
Louis dropped his suitcase on the floor loudly and watched the boys fly apart. George looked to them and while panting he spoke out “Hi, I thought you’d be back later...” Josh was looking fully freaked out, he was unsure what to even do and was unsure if he should just get up and leave.  
Turns out though, Louis had other plans “Since you two are horny bastards cause we found you on our couch grinning like bitches, you are gonna follow our rules now boys and let us have our ways with you both.”  
Harry had shot Louis a ‘Are you cray- cray’ look but soon Josh was grinding onto the couch again as George let out a small moan as he asked “Like a foursome?”  
Louis nodded in a way but shook his head too “Yeah but you three have no control and you do what I say” Dominate Louis was a power Harry would never ever challenge, he was too scared too but the power drive Louis was in also helped Harry have the best organism in his life.  
George seemed to agree to the deal and with Josh also agreeing they waited for Louis to begin.  
The oldest boy ran a hand into George’s curls and Josh’s locks as he forced them off the couch and onto the floor, he let go of George’s hair to pull Harry close “On your knees boys”  
Each boy slowly did the command before feeling Louis push them all down so they were on all fours. The man smirked as he looked to the clothed boys before grinning more. “You boys have till I get down to get undressed and back onto all fours or else you’ll be punished”  
Within moments of Louis leaving the room, the boys scrambled to take off all their clothes. George had to get Josh’s help with his belt since it wouldn’t come undone but luckily for them they managed to get naked quickly. Harry looked at them once he had stripped as he gave them a small smile as he settled back into position with them.  
Louis re-entered the room in a pair of leather pants and a box. Harry let out a shock gasp as he reconsidered the box and knew they weren’t leaving without being sore. The first thing Louis did when he entered the room was to place the box on the couch before opening it up widely and choosing out his first weapon.  
A leather flogger: Harry’s favourite whip.  
Josh was looking at the floor, not daring to look at Louis as George prepared for a hit as he looked to Harry who knew he was getting hard over the thought along. Slowly, Louis brought the whip down and threw it down to Josh’s bum. Josh could barely contain his moan, George thought it was more pain than pleasure and was about to speak up but soon enough he had the whip to his own butt, causing him to moan in more pleasure than pain.   
Harry however got more than one spank, he got three in quick submission onto his arse, each making him moan and groan. Both Josh and George stayed quiet as Harry listened to Louis become more dominant over him. “Look at you being a little slut, right in front of Georgie and his boyfriend. Look at that hard on, can’t wait can you to get dick now. Well guess what lover boy, you’re getting nothing right now.”  
Harry moaned and Josh let a whimper out which caught Louis’ attention. He walked over to the man grinning harshly as he ran the whip down the 20 year old’s back, making him shiver uncontrollably and soon enough Louis had leaned into his ear “Does someone enjoy dirty talk? Georgie choose a nice boyfriend then because he loved talking about how much he’d wreck a boy’s arsehole but Georgie also enjoys sticking things in his boys ass’s and making them whine in pleasure.”  
George’s blush was clear as Louis grinned before slowly leaning over to see in the box and take out his favourite sex toy. A pink vibrator. It was a small, under 5 inches but it was beyond powerful and both George and Harry knew it when they had borrowed it from Louis when they needed it.   
Harry was trying not to moan as Louis pulled George by his curls towards Josh’s butt as he slipped him forward towards his hole. “Here kitty, start licking Joshie out, get his pussy nice and soaking wet so he can take the toy like a good boy”   
Within seconds, Josh felt a warm, wet tongue lick over his hole as it slowly licked fully over it and even push into his hole, causing him to groan in pleasure. While they carried it on, Louis turned his attention to Harry where he just began to start slam the whip to the boys ass only to be rewarded with deep moans and howls which battled to drown out Josh’s and George’s moans  
Louis’ looked over to them before speaking out slowly to him “George add a finger to his tight cunt” Both boys groaned as George pushed a finger into the older boys ass.   
The room was really filled with moans but they died off when Louis stopped spanking Harry and moved back over to Josh and George where he just pulled George away from his ass. “Got prepare Harold’s hole, his lose and I prefer prepping tight cunts”  
George crawled over to Harry only to be passed a bottle of lube over from Louis and slowly he prepped up Harry’s hole ready for Louis. Louis looked at Josh and slowly started to prep the boy too, when he got to the 3rd finger, he pulled his fingers out and inserted the vibrator. This was the thing which set Josh off screaming, the other boys had to look at him as George kept pumping out his fingers, when he got to 4 he stopped.  
Josh was moaning heavily as he kept pushing back against the vibrator, Josh was nearly ready to cum when Louis pulled it out and looked to George. “Come here.”   
George moved over, moaning since he was hard beyond control towards Josh. Harry kept peering up for a look but before Louis moved towards him, he placed a condom to George’s hand “Put it on”  
The younger boy nodded as he slipped ripped open the condom as Louis did the same before going over to Harry and smirking as he forced him to crawl over until he was in front of Josh and in kissing distance of him. Louis smirked as he looked to George who moved behind Josh and slowly pressed into him.   
Near enough the same time, Louis pushed into Harry and all four boys let out loud moans as George and Lou let the two boys adjusted but on Louis command of “Move” George and him moved slowly. The pace was slow but all four boys were groaning but both men started to pound the butt in front of them harder. Josh and Harry had basically fell into the ground since they were being fucked into it and really, they were all loving it.  
George was first to feel his organism coming up, Josh kept clenching around him and once Josh and Harry had started to kiss, he lost it. Josh moaned as he felt George come in the condom and slowly felt his own coming up. He almost screamed when he came onto the floor and right in front of him, Harry was losing it too, he groaned as slowly he came onto the floor with Josh, just seeing the 20 year old as he came took him over the edge.  
Louis was last to come, he was fully pounding Harry’s hole as he groaned loudly came inside the younger boy, filling up the condom before pressing himself into Harry’s back.   
All four boys were moaning messes, struggling to get their breathing back but Louis and George soon pulled out of Josh and Harry. George was first to start kissing Josh, they were soft and loving as George picked himself up and Josh and they moved to their room “Need privacy now” was all Josh said as they closed the door behind them.   
Harry just rolled over so he was on his back and pulled Louis into a soft cuddle as they smile “We just had a foursome... With our roommate and his boyfriend..” Louis groaned as he rubbed his cheek into Harry’s shoulder as they settled down  
“We’ll think over our morals and kinks tomorrow” Harry smirked as Louis just settled off to sleep as he remembered. “George get your ass back in here and wipe up Josh’s mess!”


End file.
